Дуков
|4|6|10}} |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 55 |Навыки = Без оружия: 52 Лёгкое оружие: 52 Скрытность: 52 |Способности = Меткий стрелокID эффекта DukovSharpshooter, base id . Эффект даёт носителю способности дополнительные 50 очков к навыку «Лёгкое оружие». |Уровень = 5 |Файл диалога = DialogueExportDukov.txt |Актёр = Андрей Ярославцев («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = Dukov }} noicon|center Дуков ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, бывший наёмник. Описание Родился в 2234 году''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 70.. Из его прошлого известен случай набора в команду, которая в 2257 году отправилась в форт Константин за поиском экспериментальной военной технологии. Помимо корыстного Дукова, команда состояла из Тары Филдс, Джефа Стрэйера и достаточно помешанных на денежном вознаграждении Краули и ДэйваFallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 216.. Дуков был принят в команду одним из последних''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 99.. Тогда 23-летний Дуков уже имел признаки алкоголизированного и говорливого бабника. Большей частью в дороге Дуков пялился на Тару, отмечая её привлекательную женскую фигуру. Из-за такого недостаточного проявления внимания к опасностям на Столичной Пустоши, Дуков чуть не погубил экспедицию, отвлекаясь на единственную в группе женщинуЗаписка Стрэйера. Прибыв в форт, Дуков и остальные, продолжая не доверять друг другу, начали поиски указанного Тенпенни оборудования. В ходе исследования комплекса наёмники нашли особые ключи, которые давали доступ в различные секции. В конечном счёте каждый из наёмников, кроме Краули, был снабжён одним ключом для обеспечения доступа в нужную секцию. В процессе подхода к цели группа наткнулась на группу диких гулей. По словам выживших участников, после гибели Тары Дуков захотел забрать всю награду себе и избавиться от остальных. Для начала он запер Краули в радиационном помещении, в котором находились дикие гули. Завидев это, Дэйв и Джеф взяли Дукова на мушку, из-за чего оставшейся троице пришлось с трудом, но всё же охладить конфликт. Однако из-за проявления раннего недоверия по отношению к своей личности «президент» Дэйв припоминает Джефу прошлое, из-за чего тот отстраняется — в результате этого каждый из троицы становится сам по себеСо слов Дэйва: «''Когда дикие гули убили Тару, Дуков решил заполучить всю награду себе. А для этого надо было избавиться от всех остальных. Краули он закрыл в комнате с дикими гулями. Больше мы его не видели. Мы со Стрэйером после этого не доверяли Дукову. Нам троим удалось закончить дело, но мы постоянно держали друг друга на прицеле''».. Поняв, что им втроём не выполнить задание, владельцы особых ключей порешили, что заказ Алистера Тенпенни не достанется никому и решают покинуть форт. По пути они разживаются всем возможным добром, которое только могут достать, держа при этом на мушке друг друга, и покидают форт, закрыв все двери на ключи. Затем наёмники направились в двух направлениях — Королевство Тома и Ривет-Сити, выбор Дукова остался неизвестен. На память у участников экспедиции осталось по одному особому ключу. В дальнейшем Дуков (так же, как Дэйв и Тед Стрэйер) утверждал, что выполнил миссию Тенпенни и разжился богатством, что является неправдой. Далее Дуков ведёт гулящий образ жизни, переспав с несколькими девушками и женщинами. Он даже был не прочь переспать с одной девушкой-гулем. Он переселяется жить в бывший отель возле Анкориджского мемориала, большое многоэтажное и хорошо сохранившееся здание, которое решает оформлять на свой манер. Дуков заставил первый этаж отеля баррикадами, за исключением двух дверей на севере и юге. На баррикадах около входа Дуков написал предупреждения о неприятных последствиях, если пришедшие в его жилище гости будут доставать своё оружие''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 380 и Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 403.. Позднее Дуков завлекает к себе двух девушек — Вишенку и Фантазию. Он договаривается с ними о том, что они должны жить у него в «берлоге», оказывать ему интимные услуги и весело проводить с ним время на вечеринках, всё время находясь в лёгкой одежде. Дуков, в свою очередь, должен охранять девушек, снабжать их едой, водой, крышками и небольшим количеством наркотиков. Фантазия и Вишенка согласились пойти на условия Дукова и заселились к нему в отель''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 72.. Дуков периодически стал выходить на Пустоши, чтобы закупиться на имеющиеся у него деньги едой и напитками для своих девочек. На момент 2277 года Дукову 43 года, он припеваючи живёт в своём жилище, проводя вечеринки со своими наложницами Вишенкой и Фантазией, последней не надоел весёлый и разгульный образ Дукова. Вишенке же позднее начал надоедать постоянно праздный образ жизни Дукова — она начала жаловаться ему на холод из-за того, что он просит постоянно носить лёгкую пижаму; запах в отеле, усталость, надоевшую выпивку и постоянную похотливость Дукова. В ответ на это хозяин жилища заставляет Вишенку заниматься прежней, ранее оговорённой, совместной жизнью. На вопрос о том, почему он не даёт выхода ей в Ривет-Сити, чтобы самой сделать покупки, Дуков, ссылаясь на достаток еды и спиртного, говорит Вишенке, что пока не пришла пора закупаться всем необходимым. Сам же Дуков ценит Вишенку больше Фантазии и уделяет ей больше внимания''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 65.. На Фантазию Дуков тратит больше времени и ночи по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Дуков беззаботно относится к жизни, и он определяет то, что делает каждый день — вечеринка. Его речь изобилует профанацией, но тем не менее он каким-то образом сохраняет своё обаяние и способен завоёвывать и притягивать людей в разговоре. Его шумный смех способен выделять его в полным помещении людей. Всё, что его волнует — это его имущество, его «берлога», как он её называет, и его дамы. Дуков является бойким на язык человеком''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 219. и метким стрелком. Яркий и эксцентричный персонаж, доброжелательный к Одинокому Путнику (но называющий его чучелом и мартышкой), всегда нетрезв. Сдержан в злости, но на резонные замечания об образе жизни отвечает довольно резко. Не считает своих сожительниц частной собственностью и негативно относится к фразе Путника, спрашивающего, не шлюхи ли его девушки (при этом сам же говорит, что у него лучшие шлюхи на пустоши). Разговаривает с ярко выраженным славянским акцентом, что вкупе с фамилией намекает на его восточно-европейское происхождение. Инвентарь * Количество генерируется случайным образом ** Тип генерируется случайным образом Квесты Дуков — непосредственный участник квеста, в ходе которого можно получить его особый ключ одним из нескольких способов: * убив его; * стащив ключ из его кармана; * Одинокому Путнику-женоубийце можно попросить Фантазию выкрасть ключ у Дукова; * купить ключ у Дукова за 200 крышек; * либо сказать Дукову немедленно выдать ключ, уговорив с помощью навыка «Красноречие» или имеющейся способностью Чёрная вдова. Одна из подруг Дукова, Вишенка, может помочь Путнику заполучить ключ Дукова, если главный герой проводит её до Ривет-Сити. Заметки * Вопреки словам девушек о том, что Дуков — искусный стрелок и лучше при нём не доставать оружие, бывший наёмник не становится враждебным, если сделать это. * Если Одинокий Путник является женщиной, то после выполнения квеста «Контрольный выстрел» при встрече Дуков говорит: «''Это же моя любимая терминаторша, ха-ха-ха!»Оригинальная фраза отличается: «''Hey! It's my favorite bitch assassin! Hah ha! I so fucking glad I talked you out of putting a bullet in my brain!». * То, что Дуков говорит, что Путник мог бы без проблем брать выпивку из бара, и что он не платит Вишенке и Фантазии за услуги, не является правдой. * Азрухал, владелец бара «Девятый круг» в Подземелье, упомянет, что он лично знаком с Дуковым и знает его натуру. * Иногда Дукова посещает идея купаться в фонтане на южной стороне своей берлоги, которая выходит к фонтану и Потомаку. Примечательно, что задумке Дукова не сбыться — девушек, желающих поддержать его, из-за холода не будет, а сам фонтан находится в неисправном состоянии. * Из финальной версии игры вырезана заметка «Записка Дукова». * Ранее Дуков назывался Вандо, ему предназначалось жить рядом со входом на Адамс-МорганЗаказ мистера Краули. Цитаты Появление Галерея FO3_bad_karma_endslide_4.jpg|Дуков в одной из концовок (при отрицательной карме) Dukov and his girls.jpg|Дуков и его наложницы Примечания }} de:Dukov en:Dukov es:Dukov pl:Dukov uk:Дуков Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели жилища Дукова Категория:Наёмники Категория:Люди